paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meggie
Meggie belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen and she is a part of the Twilight town PAW patrol as their Tech/Inventor pup. Personality Meggie is a sweetheart and a very energetic pup. She is always on top of things and is very dependable. When she has to do work she does it with a smile, making jokes and keeping spirits high. She can be very serious when she needs to be, but she's more than happy to roll around and play tug of war. She tries to stay optimistic and have a happy look on life. She's very talkative and especially when you get her going on something she likes. She'll never stop! She is extremelly curious of the world around her and won't stop til she finds the answer to her questions. However, Meggie has a hard time working when under extreme pressure. She struggles to keep up with what others expect of her and she can be extremelly nervous. She has huge stage fright and hates having all the eyes on her. When tired she can get very irritable and snappy, though she always tries to apolagize later. She can be a little stubborn at times, but eventually she sees that she might be wrong. Appearance Meggie is a Collie mix with long fur. Her face, neck, chest, and legs are a cream color. The fur around her eyes, her cheeks, and a bit of the fur above the cream on her legs is a ginger color. Her ears, forehead, most of her back, and tail are a chocolate brown. Her ear tips and a spot on each cheek are a darker brown. Her eyes are a light violet blue and her collar is a royal blue. Job Meggie is the tech/Inventor pup of the Twilight Town PAW patrol. She creates new tech for the team to use and loves to invent. She is usually called on missions to help with any malfunctions to uniforms as well as any electrical issues they need to fix. Uniform Her uniform is a light blue-violet color while her pup pack is a royal blue. She wears a set of shades that she can use to analyze problems and give her info. Her crest is a Pad in front of a phone. Vehicle Her vehicle is a light blue-violet Van that has a satellite on top with her crest on the side. Pup pack Tools * A Welder * Jump cable * Screw driver * outlet * Hard drive Catchphrases "Meggie will fix up what others may mix up!" "Need to fix a blown fuse? How can I refuse!" "If technology fails, I'm your gal!" "If something goes wrong, bring me along!" Friends Coke: Meggie and Coke are best friends. They like to hangout and Coke is often very interested in seeing what Meggie is up to. Meggie looks up to him and his bravery. She is astounded by his ability to work well even under extreme pressures. Hera: Though the two did not seem to get along at first, Hera and Meggie have grown to be best friends. They like to tease each other and have fun. Hera can understand how Meggie may sometines be pressured and will try to build her up any way she can. Nutmeg: Meggie and Nutmeg are extremely close friends. They've known each other since childhood and they are able to talk about anything together. Nutmeg is the one Meggie will go to when feeling stressed and under pressure and will talk through their problems. Trayci: Trayci and Meggie are friends because they're both friends with Coke. They have a hard time talking to each other outside of that, but they do make an effort. Twiga: Twiga and Meggie are definitely considered good friends. Since they often are both called on missions together and share a love of fixing, they tend to hit it off. If Meggie's not sure about something tech related she'll go to Twiga for a second opinion. Finnius: They are sone sort of friends, though the two can butt heads quite often. Flare: Meggie and Flare are considered good friends, they like to go out sometimes and get their fur done. Meggie likes to talk about beauty tips with her. Gaia: They are considered friends, but they honestly don't hang out all that often and just kind of co-exist for a while. Eventually the two start to talk more and become full friends. Not close friends, but just friends. Shasta: Meggie was uncertain when she first met her, but Shasta and Meggie have hit it off. The two love to talk and have fun. Sasha: Though Sasha often sleeps through the day so they don't interact too often, the girls have formed some sort of bond. Sasha often relies on a lot of the gadgets Meggie has created. Meggie is called out on missions at night every so often as well. Meggie wishes she could see Sasha more often so they could talk more because she quite likes her. Rivals/Enemies Finnius: Though the two are friends they do tend to butt heads and egg each other on a bit. They seem to have a small Rivalry going on. Butch: Like the rest of the Twilight town PAW patrol, Butch and his gang are considered enemies and are not to be trusted on any front. Family Tuga: Mother Hogi: Dad Hestia: adopted sister Crius: brother Petri: brother Trivia * Meggie was the runt of the litter. * She loves working with her sister. * She enjoys playing Tug-of-War above anything else. * She loves snow but hates the cold. * She hates staying in one place too long. * She will tinker with anything she can get her paws on. * She loves reading but has a hard time finding the time. * She doesn't like to admit it, but she's afraid of the dark. * She has no crush at the moment and isn't interested in finding one Bio Meggie started life out on the streets. She was the runt of the litter with two brothers that were much bigger and stronger than her. She never let this get to her though, and neither did her family. They tried to be extra careful with her as they tried to make do with what they had. Meggie loved her bigger brothers a lot, and she would always play and stick by them. They often joked how her energy she seemed to be much bigger than she was as she was always going and running around. It was while she was on the streets looking for food when she met Nutmeg for the first time. Though they tried to seem big and aggressive, soon their curiosity won out and they began to talk and then play. Their parents found them and began to talk. They decided to work together to find food and together they found a almost full dumpster and began to feast. Soon Nutmeg and his mom became close friends of the family and they would always get together just to talk. Meggie had always had boundless curiosity for the world, and this increased when she found what looked like a broken gadget in the back alley. She would soon come to know it was called a 'phone'. She brought it back to her family and stayed up all night pushing and pawing it. Eventually she found out she could turn it on, and that it wasn't as broken as she had thought. She was fascinated as she watched it turn on. From then on she was always on the lookout for more gadgets. Anytime anyone left something on the ground she would take it and tinker with it, trying to figure out how it worked. Her family found it a little strange, but were willing to support her in her curiosities. Nutmeg noticed that she had a fascination with gadgets and told her about something he had seen. There was a human in the neighborhood nearby who was always tinkering with gadgets as well. He had seen him with his garage open working on them. Excited, Meggie decided to go find this human. She spent a long time looking til she finally found him. He happened to have his garage open and she watched fascinated as he tinkered. She came closer to get a better look and that was when he noticed her. Meggie was nervous, but he told her not to worry and said she could watch. Reassured, Meggie did just that. After a while of watching him, he finally started to talk to her and ask her why she was so interested in watching him work. She explained about her fascination with electronics and her stash. She found out the man was named Angis, and that he was an engineer and an inventor. He told her to come back tomorrow with something from her stash and he would teach her how it worked. Meggie was thrilled! The next day she brought in the phone, and he took it apart and showed her how each piece fit together to make the phone work. Meggie soaked it all in and he offered her to come in and live with him. Meggie told him no, saying she couldn't leave her family. He told her to bring her family the next day. Meggie brought her family to meet Angis, and Angis offered to adopt them all and take them off the streets. Her family accepted, and Angis became their owner. Nutmeg was sad at first, but when he realized he could come visit any time he wanted he was thrilled. Angis told Meggie to bring her whole stash in and they could continue to take things apart and learn how they worked. The next day they took apart headphones, the day after that a ipad, the day after that a speaker. This continued for months as Meggie continued to talk to him and learn how gadgets worked. Finally one day he invited her to take what she learned and use it to make something new. Though a little nervous, she took the challenge. Combining some spare parts from the things they had taken apart and taking what she knew of his wrench, she attempted to create an automated wrench that spun when pushing a button. It didn't work at first, but he invited her to come again tomorrow and keep trying. Eventually she successfully achieved her goal and was extremelly proud. Angis praised her but Meggie decided to ask something that had been on her mind for a while. Why had he been teaching her all these things? Angis told her that he believed anyone had the capacity to create and that even a little pup like her could achieve great things if she tried hard enough. Meggie's family was extremelly impressed with all her knowledge of technology. What had seemed to them as a strange obsession at first had turned into talent and passion. Just a few months later Meggie was invited by Nutmeg to join the Twilight Town PAW patrol as their Tech pup/inventor. She was hesitant at first but Angis pushed her to take it. He had heard of the PAW patrol and assured her he knew she would be able to great things and she would be able to use her tallent to help others. With the support of her family behind her, she accepted. A few months after she joined she visited her family to find they had taken in another pup, a Bedlington Terrier named Hestia. Meggie didn't know what to think of her at first, but she grew to love her adopted sister. Stories she appears in Humble Beginnings Gallery Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- main character Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Mixed Breed Category:Collie Category:Paw Patrol Category:Twilight town patrol member Category:Twilight Town citizen Category:Twilight Town patrol members Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon characters